<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Wanted Was Coffee by scrambledhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021425">All I Wanted Was Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambledhearts/pseuds/scrambledhearts'>scrambledhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Gen, enjoy, just two best friends having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambledhearts/pseuds/scrambledhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie there in silence for a bit, until Nico is in a half-asleep, half-awake state. He feels Jason eventually get off the couch, grumbling to himself, but it’s like his soul has left his body. No, that sounds wrong.</p><p>He doesn’t have a soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Wanted Was Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico di Angelo is many things.</p><p> </p><p>A morning person is <em> not </em> one of them.</p><p> </p><p>His morning starts out normally. He wakes up on his couch, next to his best friend Jason, after binge-watching Marvel movies on Disney Plus, swaddled in a blanket, feeling warm and comfortable. He shifts to a more comfortable position, leaning his head back. Beside him, he hears Jason groans at the movement.</p><p> </p><p>(He still finds it hard to believe he has an actual <em> best friend </em>.)</p><p> </p><p>“Stop movin’, Nico,” he complains sleepily. Nico grunts, not bothering to open his eyes. “Wanna sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do too,” he grumbles back. Unlike Jason, he pronounces the words properly, wasting more energy than needed. He frowns a bit. He’d planned to save his energy to make himself a waffle- yes, he was eating, his <strike>crush</strike> <em>friend</em> Will would be proud- but he’d decided to waste his energy on one-upping Jason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Idiot. Well, there goes my breakfast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They lie there in silence for a bit, until Nico is in a half-asleep, half-awake state. He feels Jason eventually get off the couch, grumbling to himself, but it’s like his soul has left his body. No, that sounds wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t <em> have </em> a soul.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he dozes off again, until he’s rudely awakened by a loud noise in the kitchen. He groggily lifts his head, blearily glaring at the kitchen. After a moment, his senses finally start working, and he realizes that the god-awful sound is music.</p><p> </p><p>Jason really needs to work on his taste in music. To be fair, Nico hates music in general (except for that one band that he listens to), so maybe he isn’t the best person to say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he mumbles. Somehow, Jason hears him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” he says. Nico winces. His voice grates against his ears, when all he wants is peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” he tries to speak but can’t be bothered to summon the energy for it. Jason will know how annoyed he is, though. He has a talent for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and get up, Neeks! I gotta clean up!” Jason yells, before screeching something <em> absolutely </em> off-key. Nico’s hands immediately clamp around his ears, which is a bit of a struggle considering he’s still trapped in a warm cocoon.</p><p><br/>
He tries to go back to sleep. He really does. But it’s impossible when Jason won’t shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” he mutters when he finally forces himself to get up. He shivers at the onslaught of cold air, a sharp contrast to the warmth of the blanket. He finds himself unwillingly start in to wake up for real.</p><p> </p><p>With an unhappy sigh, Nico heads to his room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Nico comes back to the kitchen, ready for a fresh cup of coffee, he’s wearing an oversized hoodie that smells amazing. Probably because it’s Will’s. Along with the sweatpants he’s wearing. Jason will tease him about it, but he doesn’t really care. It’s too early to give a fuck about that.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>12:00.</p><p> </p><p>Yup, way too early.</p><p> </p><p>Nico doesn’t sleep a lot. It drives his friends crazy, but he can’t help the nightmares that came with being kidnapped and tortured so his father would hand the kidnappers some money.</p><p> </p><p>He grits his teeth at the painful memories, and does what he does best. He deals with them by not dealing with them.</p><p> </p><p>He’s almost drooling at the thought of coffee- lovely, lovely coffee, the only thing good about this world (besides his friends, he supposes). Unfortunately, his way to the coffee maker is blocked by Jason, who is dancing wildly in front of it while singing into a broom.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I WANT IT THAT WAY!” </em> he sings, swinging the broom around in a high arc and hitting Nico’s in the face. He rubs his cheek and glares at Jason. Hard. Unfortunately, Jason’s built up an immunity to his death glares. He just grins at him and waggles his eyebrows when he notices his clothes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m just here to get some coffee. Can you move?” he grumbles, half-heartedly trying to sound a bit polite. Jason dramatically poses in front of the coffee maker, making sure to block his way.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em> moving, Neeks,” he says, in that annoyingly smug voice that he always uses when he wants to annoy Nico. “Just not in a way that’s for your benefit.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico grabs the broom and sweeps in under Jason’s feet, sending him to the ground with an “Oof!”</p><p> </p><p>His best friend rubs his head and glares at him with no real heat. “Again? What is it with you and coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee’s my first love,” Nico replies, finally starting to make his coffee while Jason picks himself up. Jason grins at him and waggles his eyebrows again.</p><p> </p><p>“So...is Will your second love?” he asks in a suggestive voice, before yelping and ducking when Nico grabs an orange from the counter and lobs it at his head (not that Jason’s entirely wrong, but he’s determined to ignore his feelings for as long as he can).</p><p><br/>
<em> Yep, life is good, </em> Nico thinks, a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://a-cannibalistic-elephant.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>